


Five Years

by Naminette



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Debilitating Injury, M/M, Mention of torture, violent murderous Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: Because Dimiti from Fire Emblem looks like Laurent and so his older self would look like Laurent too, if something happened to Damen.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I would write capri but then Dimitri happened and I was striken. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Be aware that English is not my first language and there could be mistakes, feel free to point them out.

It's been years. So many tallies engraved in the wall that he stopped counting them after five years. Yet, he still scratches the wall with a chip of stone, his blunt nails, the edge of his iron cuff… anything to mark the passage of time, anything not to go insane.

 He stares at his wrist. The bastards took the golden cuff away from him. They took Laurent away from him. So he marks the wall, the guard movements outside his door the sole indication he had to tell him another day passed.

His arm shakes with the effort of lifting it, barely fed as he was. They couldn't find a better way to stop him from trying to escape, and he had killed enough of his guards as it was. So when a commotion starts outside, Damen don't have the will to lift his head away from the wall he is chained to.

He doesn't care anyway. It won't be the first time his mind had played tricks on him and he had dreamed of Akielon and Veretian soldiers barging in through the door. They would side the most beautiful blond man Damen ever saw, the light from the corridor surrounding him like a halo. He would be blinding and then he would run into Damen's outstretched arms and they would be whole again.

But when the door burst open, Damen is left blind by the light, eyes watering and closing against his own will, too painful to be a dream. Had they finally came to execute him? A smirk stretches on his lips as he looks at the man entering his cell. He would not give them the pleasure of seeing him broken, they never broke his mind. He was still willing to fight for his life

The man is backlit so it's hard to properly see him but his figure is unmistakably board and muscular. Damen almost laugh when he hear the man shout.

"Exalted!"

It's been so long since the last time he heard his title, he must be dreaming after all.

Two other men enter, one blinding Damen again with the torch he is carrying. There is a groan and then a whimper, a sound so alike one made by a wounded animal, yet Damen is certain it didn't come from him.

And then there is hands touching his face, holding his head, rough and calloused but so very soft, so gentle and loving. Not the hand of a torturer or it is some kind of new torture that would be the end of Damen. The hands are in his unshaven beard, run into his greasy hair and he want to be ashamed, to tell the man not to touch him because he his filthy, but he can't. He leans into the touch like a starved man.

"Damen."

The voice is broken, barely a whisper yet Damen's heart nearly burst in his chest when hearing it. He thought he would never hear it again outside of dream. His eyes open, his vision bleary.

There is blond hair, long and unkempt like he hadn't bothered to take care of them. His beautiful face with sharp cheekbones and ice blue eyes. Damen want to, need to lift his hand and touch it, because it can't be real. This doesn't look like any other of his hallucinations, this beautiful blond looks older and there is a black eye-patch covering one of his otherwise incredibly blue eye. A jewel lost to the war it seems.

"Lau-" he try but his throat is raw from misuse and he cough.

The cough raking his body made him slide away from the wall he was leaning on, a shame with the hard time he had to prop himself against it, but there is relief when he fell against a warm and hard chest instead, arms encircling him.

"Pallas! Water!"

There is few seconds after Pallas leave the cell in haste to go fetch water before Damen let himself go against the man holding him, when he thought he would wake up against the cold, unforgiving ground but then he feel  gloved fingers stroking his back, leather and fur against his cheek. This was real.

"I'm here. I've got you." the blond man kept whispering little reassurances, little nothing. And it's music to Damen's hears.

A water skin is put against his dry lips, the sensation of water entering his parched mouth burning him, branding him, he wants so much and take too much and then he cough again spurting water against the dark cloth were he rested his cheek.

"Careful. Take smalls sip."

He is guided through it, gentle moves against his back, a thumb coaxing his mouth open and Damen drinks his fill, slowly, carefully.

"Laurent."

He finally said, voice raspy but so full of hope. It feels so good to say his name, to see the light in the other's eyes at hearing his voice.

"I'm here Damen. I found you. " there is pain on that beautiful face but joy in that blue eye, "Can you walk?" 

Laurent his caressing his face, his now lone eye looking deep into Damen's. There is so much love, so much longing than Damen thought his own heart was about to explode from it. Then he register Laurent's question. His gaze involuntarily drifts toward his chained foot. Those holding him captive never bothered to cuff both his feet after…

Laurent gesture quickly, mistaking Damen look for something else. The sound of the sword falling against his chains, metal clanking against metal reverberate through Damen's skull, it hurt. He is freed. The sharp intakes of breath he hear next come from Laurent. Damen knew he would see but he said nothing. Laurent breathe hard, hand trembling as his fingers brushes over the scars on his ankle, the one that didn't need cuffs anymore. There is a single white jagged line were his tendon was cut, making his foot a worthless weight.

"I tried to escape too many time. That's just  one of the thing they tried to hinder me." Damen say.

There was no sign that Laurent heard him. His gaze lost, pupils blown and dark. The ice blue of his good eye had turned stormy, his jaw clenched and his shoulders trembling slightly in his restrained rage. This wasn't how Damen remembered Laurent's anger. This wasn't the bitter cold lashing of his lover. This was a volcano ready to erupt, ready to make a rain of ice shards and ice pikes to fall on his enemies. Damen makes a sound, a moan that cames from the very depth of his chest because he couldn't bear to start imagining what Laurent went through, what he had endured in his absence. Yet the evidences are spread in front of him like a crude painting of violence.

"I'll kill every last one of them… "The words are hissed through clenched teeth, "Women… children…I'll annihilate this kingdom. They'll pay-"

"Laurent."

The flows of hate stop. Damen had managed to lift his hand and this time he is the one stroking his beloved face. It seems he can't get enough of this touch, the way Laurent's drawn features ease, his gaze focusing solely on Damen again.

"I'm here now. Just… I want to go home. Let's go home." He smiles. This is not a dream. This is reality.

A painful sob rack Laurent's body and his arms squeeze Damen tighter, careful not to hurt him more. Laurent soften and Damen is relieved. There is some of his Laurent left.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be glad to answer to any eventual comments, Kudos are appreciated to.


End file.
